The Wizard of Shikon
by bluerain1984
Summary: (Next in the 'Chaos Series', basicaly Wizard of Oz parody) Kagome and Shippo are carried off by a tornado to a magical world where familiar faces are strange, and they just want to go home! IYxYGO
1. Somewhere Over The What Now?

Disclaimer: We don't own The Wizard of Oz, Inu-yasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. We hope you will like this story, cause it is the last (and I mean LAST) story in the 'Chaos Series' that we will be doing. Get ready for the insanity.   
  
The Wizard of Shikon,  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Somewhere Over The What Now?  
  
It was a very rainy day in Tokyo. But inside Kagome Higurashi's house, it was utter chaos.   
  
"Move over, Tristan, that's my seat!" Joey said as he tried to push Tristan off the couch.  
  
"No way, man!" Tristan said, pushing back, "I called dibs on the couch, you got stuck with the floor."  
  
"Guys, no fighting!" Kagome said as she came back into the room with the popcorn. "I've waited all year for this movie to come on, and I won't let you spoil it."  
  
"What is this movie anyway?" Inu-yasha said as he stole a handful of popcorn from the bowl.   
  
"An American movie from when my grandpa was young." Kagome said. "He let mom watch it when she was little, and she let me and Sota watch it too. It's totally amazing and cool for it's time."  
  
"It's starting!" Mai said as she got out the sodas. But then, a knock came at the door.   
  
"Who on earth could be here during this weather?" Kagome said as she got up. When she left the popcorn unguarded, all the guys pounced on the buttery kernels.   
  
Kagome opened the door, to find Serenity and Kaiba under a black umbrella. "Can we come in?" Serenity begged. "Seto's car broke down a block away."  
  
"I'm going to fire those guys in my auto motive detail," Kaiba said as he took Kagome's seat on the couch. "They're supposed to be keeping my cars in top condition, and now my convertible is getting ruined with the top half open and the engine smoking."  
  
"Gee, so sorry," Kagome said as she eyed what had been her seat.  
  
"So what are you guys watching?" Serenity asked, helping herself to a soda.  
  
"This is one of my favorite movies," Kaiba said, also getting a can. "I always thought that the witch was misunderstood. She's very crucial to the story."  
  
"But she's evil," Serenity said, appalled, "I like the good witch better. She's so nice."  
  
"It all looks stupid to me," Inu-yasha said. A second later, a crash of thunder and lightening struck, making the han-you jump and scream. As he jumped, he knocked the bowel from Joey's hands, who said, "Watch it, fraidy cat. It's just lightening!"  
  
"I like the tin man," said Duke Devlin as he came out of the kitchen with more popcorn, and sat down next to Bakura.  
  
"I like the horse of a different color," Bakura said, taking some of the popcorn.  
  
"If you guys have seen it," Kagome said, getting annoyed, "Then why did you let me go on and on about it."  
  
"Well I haven't seen it," Yugi said.   
  
"And we haven't seen it," Shippo said, pointing to himself, Songo, and Miroku. "We like watching the moving pictures on the black box."  
  
"By the way, Kagome," Duke said, "You're out of popcorn."  
  
"And soda," Tea said, grabbing the last can.  
  
Kagome was getting angry. She felt like she was being exploited. "Well if you guys didn't come around 24-7, eating us out of house and home, we wouldn't run out of food so often!"  
  
But they all turned around and said. "SHSHHHH!"   
  
That did it. Steam rose from her head as she got her jacket and slicker. "I'll be right back," she said.   
  
"Wait Kagome!" Shippo said, bounding up and getting on her shoulder. "I wanna see the place called 'super market'."  
  
"Ok. At least you haven't abandoned me, Shippo," she said as she closed the door.   
  
Twenty minutes later, as the movie was starting to get good, the lights began to flicker, and the rain pounded harder. And bolts of lightening were flashing.   
  
"The storm's picking up," said Tea as she looked out the window. "Shouldn't Kagome be back by now?"  
  
"The store's just a few minutes away," Sota said. "She won't get lost."  
  
"But the storm is getting worse," Tea replied.   
  
Just then, Kagome's grandpa came running down the stairs, screaming, "It's a freak storm! It's a twister! A twister! We're all gonna die!!!"  
  
But his hysterics were calmed when Mrs. Higurashi thumped the old man's head with a rolled up news paper. "There's a storm cellar under the shop. Everyone follow me." She led everyone down, but stayed at the entrance. "Has Kagome come back?" she asked them. They all shook their heads no.  
  
"I'm going to go get her," Kagome's mom said, but Gramps grabbed her hand, "Its too dangerous!"  
  
"I won't let my daughter get caught in a tornado!" she shouted as the wind started to grow louder.   
  
"And I won't mine either," Gramps said, shutting the door. "Kagome's a big girl. She's faced worse than this. I'm sure she can take care of herself."  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had left the store when a news van went down the street, the mega-fones on top shouting, "TORNADO WARNING! ALL CITIZENS MUST TAKE COVER IMMDIEATLY! REPEAT, TORNADO WARNING!"   
  
"Tornado?!" Kagome and Shippo both said in disbelief. But then, she looked behind her, and saw the black funnel looming on the horizon! It was defiantly a tornado! And it was coming fast! She began to run for the Shrine. It was just a few minutes away! She raced up the stairs, and looked around. The house had gone black inside. The living room was empty.   
  
"The storm shelter!" Kagome shouted over the growing wind. She and Shippo went around the back, to the shop's back door. She opened the shop door, and went to the doubled doors that led to the storm cellar, but found she could not pull them open. She began to knock on the doors, yelling, "Let us in! Please!!" but the others inside could not hear her for the furious wind and the knocking of tree limbs on the side of the building.   
  
"What do we do now?" Shippo cried.  
  
"The well house!" Kagome answered as she made a run for the door, with Shippo in her arms. He was so small that the wind nearly blew him away. As they got inside the mini shrine, she closed the sliding doors, and started to go down the steps, but then, a tree limb broke through the ceiling, and boards fell on top of them both. Kagome let loose a futile shriek as everything went dark.   
  
While the miko and kitsune were unconscious, the black funnel came up on the Shrine. It easily plucked the little mini shrine from it's foundations, leaving the hidden well exposed as it twisted and twirled on it's way away from the city of Tokyo.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her head was slightly aching, but she was ok. She hoped she didn't have a concussion. She looked under her, and saw Shippo curled up in a ball, clinging to her.  
  
"Shippo," she asked as she pushed the pieces of wood off of her and the fox cob, " are you alright?"  
  
"Kagome! I'm scared!" he said.  
  
"But it's calm outside. Maybe the storm's over. But then she looked up at the whole in the roof, and the whole where the well should have been. She screamed, "Oh no! We're in the tornado!"  
  
"Is that bad?" Shippio asked.  
  
"Beyond bad!" Kagome answered. She looked out the slits in the doors to the now flying building. She was scared, too, but she had to stay calm, for Shippo's sake. "We'll be ok," she told him, "We've faced demons, witches, and worse haven't we? A storm shouldn't be anything bad." But just then, the doors flew open, and Kagome grabbed on to a bit of railing to keep from getting sucked outside. She looked outside at the black whirling scene.  
  
"What on earth!?!" they both exclaimed. They saw Joey and Tristan rowing a boat, with Inu-yasha swimming behind them, a snorkel and mask on his face. Then, they saw the impossible. Kaiba flew by, wearing his Duelist cloak and jacket, but a weird hat on his head, his Milliennium rod in hand, riding on a storm cloud. He looked right at them, and began to laugh manically. Then, he was gone, and Klagome felt the shrine falling. She closed her eyes, and prayed that they would survive. Then, just as suddenly as it had all began, it was over. She and Shippo opened their eyes, and looked outside They were on the gorund, but instead of her house or the city, they saw a field of fresh, blooming flowers, and a very tiny village.   
  
"Uh oh," she said. "I got a bad feeling about this."   
  
"You?" Shippo said with a sneeze. "All these goofy flowers are making me…AH-CHOO!"  
  
"Bless you, sonny," said a voice.   
  
"Who said that?" Kagome said, looking around.   
  
"Down here!" the voice said again. She looked down and on one of the flower petals, stood a tiny, little flea.  
  
"Myoga?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I am Myoga, the Mayor of Munchkin Land! And we would like to thank greatly." he said as many more flea people swarmed around.   
  
"For what?" she asked him  
  
"For getting rid of her!" he said, pointing behind Kagome. She looked and saw a dainty hand protruding from beneath the mini shrine, grasping a Jeweled necklace.   
  
"What did I do?" Kagome asked, frightened.   
  
"You have killed Kikyo, The Wicked Witch of The East. She has caused our village much grief." Mayor Myoga said.  
  
"Kikyo? I killed Kikyo?" she said, a little too pleased with herself. "Well that's not so bad."  
  
"I'll say," Shippo said. "Hey, Kagome, isn't that-"  
  
"The Shikon Jewel!" Kagome said, "And it's completed! We don't have to look for the shards anymore."   
  
"Hail Kagome! Who freed us from The Witch!" Myoga shouted, and the fleas all began to jump and cheer and yell, "Hail Kagome! Hooray!"   
  
But just then, there came a loud thunder clap, and a bolt of lightening struck the ground near the mini shrine. And in the spot where the lightening had struck was standing…  
  
"Kaiba?" Kagome and Shippo exclaimed. Then, the fleas all retreated, and were gone. "What?" Kagome asked looking to where Myoga was cowering.   
  
"Oh no! Oh my! It's the Warlock of the West! You're on your on, kid!" Mayor Myoga said, zipping away.   
  
"The what?" Kagome asked, but then she heard Kaiba shout.  
  
"Who has done this?! Who has killed my sister?!" He turned to her and Shippo, and pointed his Rod. "You! You did this! You killed my sister, Kikyo! What did she ever do to you?"  
  
"Uh, where do I start?" she said, joking, but her light mood, went away very quickly when Kaiba approached and loomed over her.  
  
"I'll have your heads for this!" he said.  
  
"You will not touch her, Warlock!" said a sweet and gentle voice. Then, a pink bubble floated in between them, and I a flash of star dust, stood Serenity!  
  
"Curse you, Serenity, Good Witch of the South," The Warlock said, backing away.  
  
"This courageous girl is now under my protect, and you may not physically harm her in any way. Besides, now that your sister is dead, no else has the power to wield the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"That's right," Kaiba said, turning around. "I've wanted that Jewel for ages." But as he beheld her hand, the necklace was gone, and her hand withered into dust. "Where is it!?!!? What did you do with it?!" he demanded from Serenity.  
  
She pointed, and Kagome realized that she was wearing it! "Not again." she whimpered.   
  
"And you cannot touch it so long as she lives," Serenity said.  
  
"SO if she dies, it's free for the taking," the Warlock said, lifting his Rod and gathering black clouds around. "You won't have Serenity to hide behind forever! When she's gone, I'll take your life and that of your little fox, too!" And he disappeared into the darkness.   
  
When he was gone, Serenity turned to Kagome. "Don't worry about him," she told her. "He can't hurt you as long as you have the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"But," Kagome said, looking at the necklace, "I don't want this stupid thing. I've never wanted it!"  
  
Then, the Munchkin-fleas reappeared, and Mayor Myoga jumped up on Kagome's shoulder. "Then please, stay here and protect us from the Warlock." he suggested as the other fleas roused a chorus in agreement.   
  
"My life is already weird enough," Kagome said, "I want to go home!"  
  
"Me too," Shippo said.  
  
"Then you must see the Wizard." Serenity told them  
  
"Who?" They both asked.  
  
"The Wizard," Serenity said again, "He rules over our land in the Crystal City. He can give whatever you ask for."  
  
"Can he tell us how to go home?" Shippo asked, his spirits rising.  
  
"It should be a simple task for him," Serenity said, smiling.  
  
"Then show us the way," Kagome said.  
  
"You must follow the Golden Road." Serenity said, pointing to the silver and glod spirals below them, "It leads to Crystal City, where the Wizard lives."  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Kagome said as she started walking. "Goodbye!" she called to the Munchkin-fleas. Then Serenity turned into a pink bubble again. As she floated away, she gave Kagome a last bit of advice.   
  
"You will find friends that you did not expect to see, and beware of the Warlock. He uses his magic to deceive people. Be careful, Kagome! Goodbye little Shippo!"  
  
"Bye Serenity!" they both called as they waved at the retreating pink bubble. 


	2. The Brainless Wonder, The Heartless

AN: Thanks for the reviews yall! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The Brainless Wonder, The Heartless Heavy Metal, And The Fraidy Cat   
  
After about three hours of walking, Kagome's feet started hurting.   
  
"Streets paved with gold are not easy on the feet," she said, stopping to rest. She looked around, and saw that they were near a cornfield, and a fork in the road.   
  
"All this corn is making me hungry," Shippo said, "Do we have anything to eat?"  
  
"We left all those groceries back at my house," Kagome said, as her stomach started to growl.   
  
"Why don't you guys eat the corn," said a voice. "The crows certainly don't want it."  
  
"Who said that?" Kagome asked, looking around.   
  
"Up here," the voice said again. Kagome looked up, and hanging above her on a pole was Joey! Or at least he looked and sounded like Joey…But he also looked like a scarecrow. And to make things weirder, he was playing with a Rubix Cube. He was concentrating hard on it, and had one side totally red. His face beamed with pride, until he saw that the rest of the cube was all mixed colors. Then, he threw the cube on the road and yelled in frustration, "I'll never figure that stupid thing out! I'm a total straw head!"   
  
"Why are you so upset, it's just a dumb toy," Kagome said, picking up the cube. She had it solved in two minutes.  
  
But this made the scarecrow madder. "That does it! I'm total idiot!" he whined as he crossed his arms.  
  
"That's not true," Kagome said standing, "The scarecrows in world don't know how to talk. And they can't move."  
  
"What freaky world do you come from?" the Joe-scarecrow asked, somewhat appalled.   
  
"My world freaky?" she repeated, "What about this world? I have to go see some crazy Wizard just to go home."  
  
"You're going to see the Wizard?" he asked excitedly, "The powerful and wise Wizard of Shikon, who lives in the Crystal City?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said as Shippo got up on her shoulder.   
  
"Can I come?" he said, jumping down from the pole, "I've always wanted to go and ask him for a brain, but I've never had the chance to go."  
  
"But if you can get yourself down from that pole," Kagome said, "Then why haven't you gone before?"  
  
"Well uh…" he said sheepishly and blushing, "I've never had someone as pretty as you come with me."   
  
"Awww, that's really sweet," she said, blushing too. "Ok then, we'll go together!" She took his arm, and they started walking down the left path.  
  
"Wait," Shippo said, "I'm still hungry!"  
  
Two hours later, they were walking through a gloomy looking forest, and an old shack stood left of the road.  
  
"Are those pear trees?" Shippo asked, jumping down from Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Shippo, wait!" She chased after him, but he had already reached a tree and plucked a pear. Then, the tree threw him off.  
  
"OW!" the kitsune yelled.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked him, picking him up.  
  
"The tree threw me down!" he replied, pointing to the tree. Then, to confirm him, the tree pointed a long finger like branch at him and shook it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" said the tree, "Picking fruit off someone without asking is impolite!"  
  
"I…I was hungry…and…" Shippo stuttered.  
  
"Hungry? Hungry? Do I look like a food stand?" the tree asked angrily.  
  
"Forget it, pal," Joey Scarecrow said, "You don't want them pears. They're probably rotten and full of worms."  
  
This made all the trees mad, so they started pelting them all with pears! Joey Scarecrow jumped around, making faces at them while they aimed more fruit at him.   
  
"He tricked them into giving us food!" Kagome said as she watched him dance around. "Come on Shippo," she said, picking up the pears. She went over to where some had landed on the left of the road, and as she reached for one, she saw a metal foot. She tapped it. She looked up, and what stood before her was…  
  
"Duke Devlin?" she murmured. It did indeed look like Duke, but he was made out of tin, with an axe slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Wow," Joey Scarecrow said, coming over, "I thought they stopped makin these! This is a real Tin Man!"  
  
"Ole canm," the Tin Duke said through his shut mouth.  
  
"What?" Kagome, Shippo, and the Scarecrow asked.  
  
"Ole canmm," Tin Duke said again.  
  
"Old man? Dish pan?" Joey Scarecrow asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I love Spam?" Shippo asked, knocking on the Tin Duke's leg.  
  
"OLE CANMMM!!" he insisted.  
  
"He's saying 'oil can'!" Kagome said. "Where?" she asked him. He rolled his eyes over to a back pack- which looked an awful lot like Kagome's- over near an old bike. Kagome got the oil can, and started oiling Duke's mouth. He moved his jaw around, and then gasped as he opened his mouth.  
  
"Oh man! That's a whole lot better!" he said. "I thought I'd never get to talk again." Kagome and the other two began to put oil on the rest of the Tin Duke's body, and he finally dropped his axe and sat down with a loud clatter. "I was stuck like that for over fifty years! It sucks to be made of metal."  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yeah," the Tin Duke said, blushing at her. "Thank you for helping me. But to be honest, being rusted for fifty years is the least of my troubles."  
  
"Why's that?" Shippo asked him.  
  
"Because…I don't have a heart!" he said over dramatically. "The tinsmith forgot to give me one and now…Now I'm heartless, friendless and alone!"  
  
"Quit hammin it up," the Joey scarecrow said, annoyed.   
  
"That's so sad," Kagome said, feeling sorry for Duke. "Maybe…maybe you could come with us? We're going to see the Wizard in Crystal City. He should give you a heart."  
  
"Do you really think so?" the Tin Duke asked, looking happier. "Would you really let me come with you guys?"  
  
"Actually," Joey Scarecrow started, wanting to object.  
  
"We'd love for you to come," Kagome said, "And you can think of us as your friends."  
  
"This is so awesome!" Tin Duke said, clattering as he got up, "A new heart AND friends! This is the best day of my life!" Kagome got the bike and the backpack, and wheeled it onto the road. Shippo got in the front basket of the bike, and put the rest of the pears in it while their two new friends got beside Kagome, and the four of them continued their journey on through the night.  
  
Meanwhile, in his castle in the Haunted Forest, the evil Warlock watched Kagome in his magic mirror. Standing with him in his parlor were two of his guards, who both had fuzzy hats on and uniforms of black, green, and red, as well as one of the Wizards fiendish creations: a monkey with wings on it's back, and a wild head of black hair.   
  
"Foolish girl," the Warlock said to the image of Kagome, "Skip happily to the Wizard. He will not save you. I will have vengeance for my sister, and the Jewel!"   
  
As it got darker, the four travelers found themselves in a dark, scary wood. They heard owls hoot, and many strange sounds from the woods. And a pair of yellow eyes watched them from the shadows.   
  
"This place gives me the creeps," Joey Scarecrow said as he looked from left to right.  
  
"Me too," the Tin Duke said, "Anything could be in this forest…Like tigers or bears or…"  
  
But he was cut off by a loud, thunderous roar. "LIONS!!!" Joey and Duke screamed. Joey turned left, Duke turned right, and they both ran smack into each other.  
  
"Calm down!" Kagome told them both. "It's probably no where near-" But just then a blur of red and white sprang from the trees, and roared loudly again! It pounced on the poor scarecrow, knocking him down. Kagome had dropped her bike and ran behind a tree for cover. She looked and saw a familiar red kimono and head of white hair looming before the Joey Scarecrow and the Tin Duke. The animal stood up, and indeed was Inu-yasha except…he had a tail, and his hands and feet were furry and as white as his hair! The 'lion' made a fanged grin, and looked at his victims.   
  
"So, think you can come to my forest unwelcome?" he asked them. He turned to Joey, "Are you scared, you pile of rejected mattress stuffing?" then he turned to Duke, "How about you, you bucket of bolts?" But then, he was distracted when a pear hit him in the head. "OW! What the-?" he turned and saw Kagome and Shippo throwing pears from the back pack at him.   
  
"Leave them alone, you big bully!" Kagome yelled. But then, the beast started charging at them! Shippo yelped and jumped into Kagome's arms. She closed her eyes, and by reflex from her normal life, Kagome yelled, "Sit, boy!"  
  
The wild animal yelped as he was pulled to the ground. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Joey and Duke run over to her as the beast got back up. He looked at her, and whined pitifully, "What'd you do that for? I didn't hurt them!"  
  
"You were being a bully!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"And how did you do that?" he asked, now angry. "Only the Witch of The East could do that, cause this necklace, " he pointed to the black and white necklace on him, "Only works for whoever has the Sacred Jewel!"  
  
"Oh…ah…well…" Kagome said. She had tucked the Jewel beneath her shirt collar, but now, she got it out. When she did, all three guys loomed closer.   
  
"It can't be?!" the 'lion' yelled with dismay.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel!" the Tin Duke cried.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama!" the Joey scarecrow exclaimed. Then, all three asked, "How did you get it?"  
  
"I uh…I accidentally killed the Witch," Kagome said.   
  
"Great! Now I'll never find the sword!" Inu-yasha the Lion said, sitting down and sulking.  
  
"What sword?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"The Sword of Courage," he replied. "It lets the bearer destroy his enemies with one stroke. I tried to get the Witch to tell me where, and she threw these stupid beads on me. She said if I ever get them off, then she'd tell me where the Sword was. But since she's dead, I'll never find it, and I'll be stuck with this necklace forever!"  
  
"You could ask the Wizard where it is," Kagome suggested. Inu-yasha looked at her for a minute, then turned away.  
  
"Feh," he said. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because otherwise, you're stuck with that necklace, and I'll use their power until you get some sense knocked into your skull."  
  
"I don't know where to find this stupid Wizard," Inu-yasha said, still sulking.  
  
"We do," Kagome said, grabbing his arm and helping him up. "You can come with us."  
  
"What?" Joey asked. "You want that deranged fur ball to come?!"  
  
"No way!" Duke said.  
  
"He's coming," Kagome said. "We might need his help. Besides, he can't hurt anyone if I say the 'special word'." she said pointing to Inu-yasha's necklace. She went back, got the bike upright, and said, "Now let's go boys."  
  
The three odd companions looked at each other, humphed, and followed Kagome.  
  
AN: Oh, the insanity! Please review! 


	3. The Great And Powerful Yami!

AN: Here is the next thrilling (and silly) chapter!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The Great And Powerful Yami  
  
As the sun rose the next morning, Kagome and the others emerged from the woods. Before them, the Golden Road was covered by a vast field of poppies, and beyond that field was…  
  
"The Crystal City!" Kagome said in awe. It actually looked a lot like Domino's skyline, except that in the center of the city was a large sparkling tower.  
  
"Last I remember," the Tin Duke said, "I heard that the Wizard lives in the great tower."  
  
"You'd better hope you're right," Inu-yasha the lion said, "or you're scrap metal."  
  
Kagome had almost blocked them all out. She was too happy. She was literally a hop, skip and a jump away from going home. Suddenly a strange feeling came over her; she let go of the bike and said, "Let's go run through the flowers!" And she raced off.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried, running after her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, wait for us!" the Joey scarecrow called. He started running after them, followed by Tin Duke and lion Inu-yasha - who had the unfortunate task of carrying the bike. They ran for a few minutes until suddenly, Kagome faltered, and fell to her knees. The guys caught up, and Tin Duke asked her, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine I guess," she said slowly, "But…I feel so tired," she yawned, and closed her eyes. Then, she slumped down, and Joey caught her before her head hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome?" Joey scarecrow said, shaking her lightly, "Come Kagome wake up. Kagome!"  
  
"Scarecrow, look!" Tin Duke said, pointing next to them. Shippo had also fallen asleep! And now Inu-yasha the lion was yawning, too!  
  
"Lion, dude, don't fall asleep!" Joey the scarecrow said.  
  
"I'm not," Inu-yasha said, "I'm…just resting…my eyes…" and he was out like a light.  
  
"What the heck is doing this!?" Tin Duke cried.  
  
"The flowers!" Joey Scarecrow said, "They must be poisoned or something."  
  
"Oh man, we need help!" Tin Duke said, grabbing his head."What are we gonna do?" They looked at each other, nodded, and then, they panicked. Joey jumped up, failed his arms and screamed 'HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!!' while Duke did the same, only turning left, right and pacing.   
  
Then, an image of Serenity, The Good Witch, appeared in the sky. With a wave of a wand and some star dust, snow began to fall. As the snowflakes dusted themselves on her face, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around.   
  
"Oh Kagome!" the Joey scarecrow cried, hugging her tight, "You're ok!"   
  
"Yeah, I guess," she said looking around. She saw Shippo get up and shake the snow off himself, followed by lion Inu-yasha, who yawned so loud it became a small roar.   
  
"Hey," Inu-yasha said, "Something's wrong with the walking tea kettle," he said, pointing to Duke.   
  
"Oh no," Shippo said, "He's rusted again."  
  
"Give me the oil quick," Kagome said, getting up and running over to her metallic friend.  
  
All this was seen by the Warlock. "D&%$ IT!" he cried, picking up a globe and throwing it against the wall. His monkey creature ducked as the glass ball shattered against the wall into a thousand pieces.   
  
"That Good Witch helped her again!" the Warlock said infuriated. "She should have never awaked from that field! Now I have to take more drastic measures," he said. He lifted up his hand, carrying the Millennium Rod, and soon a swirling, churning black cloud appeared. He got on, and flew off in the direction of the Crystal City.  
  
A short time later, when thoroughly oiled and unkinked the Tin Duke Devilin, they all headed for the City. They soon came upon the tall Crystal Tower. At the base of the tower was a door with a large round door knocker, and a rope. The sign said, 'Pull Rope."   
  
"Oh well," Kagome said. She pulled the rope, and then Bakura stuck his head out a little window.   
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked.  
  
"We want to see the wizard," she said.   
  
"Well, you can't" he said.   
  
"WHAT?!?!" they all cried. "But I pulled the rope!"  
  
"That's just to speak to me," Bakura said. "To speak to the Wizard, you have to knock." and he closed the window. So Kagome knocked with the door knocker. A second later, Bakura stuck his head back out. "Sorry, no visitors today." he said politly, "We're closed."  
  
"Closed?!" Kagome shouted, "How can you be closed?!"  
  
"It's a holiday," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"And what holiday is that?" Joey Sccarecrow asked.  
  
"It's 'Sorry, No Visitors Because We're Closed' Day" he said, and closed the window again.  
  
"Why that little!" Joey said. He knocked on the door, amking Bakura appear again.   
  
"Oh, you again?" he said pleasantly. "What do you need now?"  
  
"We want to see the Wizard," Joey said.  
  
"But didn't I explain to you that you couldn't come in?" Bakura said, confused. "I'm so forgetful. Anyway, I'm afraid it's a holiday, so I can't let you in." he repeated, and closed the window again.  
  
"I'm sick of being polite!" Inu-yasha growled. "The only way to get in here is by showing him who's boss!" He grabbed the knocker and banged the door loudly.   
  
Bakura opened the window again, cupped his chin in his hand, and said, "You again? We must stop meeting like this."  
  
"Listen you pathetic excuse for a door mat!" Inu-yasha roared, "We want in, and we want in NOW!"  
  
"Why should I let you in?" Bakura asked with a smile. "And just who are you anyway?" he asked Kagome in particular.  
  
"Well I'm…" she said, taken aback, "I'm Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?" Bakura said, straightening up. "The Warlock's Kagome?"  
  
"Um…" she said.  
  
"Yeah, That's right!" the Joey scarecrow said, putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"The one and Only!" the Tin Duke added.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" Inu-yasha the lion said putting his paw Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Well that's a Kirara of a different color!" Bakura said. He closed the window again, and this time, the huge double doors opened up to reveal a large market inside of a huge ball room! And that's not all…For now Bakura was in the driver's seat of a carriage that was being pulled by Kirara (in full demon form), but she changed right then from her usual yellow and black to pink and black!  
  
"What is that?" Shippo said as they all climbed into the carriage.   
  
"That's the Kirara of a dfferent color, my boy," Bakura said. "Weren't you paying attention? Go on, girl," he said to the cat demon. As they drove through the market, Kirara went through the entire rainbow. Then, they came up to another set of doors.   
  
"Finally." Kagome said as the boy helped her out of the carriage. But then, Bakura stepped in front of them.  
  
"You don't plan on seeing the Wizard looking like that do you?" he asked them.  
  
"What's wrong with the way we look?" the Tin Duke said.  
  
"You're all rusty, dusty and rag tag," Bakura replied. He clapped his hands, and nine people showed up. Three looked like Mai, three looked like Songo, and the last three looked like Miroku. "We have to clean them up for the Wizard," he told them. The Mais took Kagome, Shippo and Inu-yasha the Lion. One Mai gave Kagome and Shippo new clothes, and washed their hair, while the other two held Inu-yasha down and scrubbed his head, all while he yelled, "I don't want a stinking makeover!!!" All the while, the Songos restuffed and cleaned up the Joey scarecrow, and the Mirokus did a total over haul on the Tin Duke.   
  
Finally they were polished, primped, and pristine. They were walking up to the last set of double doors (and Inu-yasha was yanking ribbons out of his now clean and curly hair) when the people looked up to the sky and gasped in terror!   
  
"It's the Warlock!" cried a woman as thunder clapped and lightening flashed. The Warlock was on another of his dark clouds, waving his Millennium Rod back and forth, summoning a tempest! Then, the clouds themselves formed letters.   
  
"Surrender Kagome!" the clouds spelled.  
  
"Kagome?!" the people shouted, "Who is that?"  
  
"The Wizard will know what to do!" they cried as they ran for cover. And just then, a giant umbrella popped out of the tower, covering the whole city. Then, the people cheered, "Yay! The Wizard saved us!" And then the doors opened, and out stepped Tristan, with a clip board in hand.   
  
"Come on, people, move it!" he said, "Nothing to see here!" one kid stood looking at him inquisitively, and Tristan turned to him, "I said beat it!" he yelled, making the tike scram.  
  
Kagome and her company walked up to him, and said, "Excuses us,"  
  
"And who are you?" he asked them.  
  
"We're here the Wizard, you see, cause I really need to go home."  
  
"And I some smarts, "Joey said.  
  
"And I want a heart," Duke insisted.  
  
"I gotta have the sword of Courage," Inu-yasha roared.   
  
"Let's see her," he said, flipping through the pages on the clipboard, "Sorry, don't have anything like that on my Itinerary. You'll have to make an appointment."  
  
"Appointment?" Kagome said, angrily, "For when?"  
  
"A week from Tuesday next year," he said.   
  
"That does it!!" Kagome screamed. "I've had enough insanity and enough waiting!"  
  
"Me too!" Shippo said. He popped into a baseball bat, which Kagome then took into her hands and swiftly smacked Tristan across the head with it. He fell to the ground, clip board still in hand as Kagome and the others walked right on by.   
  
After walking down almost endless seeming corridor, they came to a large chamber, with bonfires lit on either side of a large throne.   
  
"So, where is this guy?" Joey asked, looking around. Then,. Almost as if on que, a huge green fire sprouted up from the midst of the throne, and looming before them was a familiar head.   
  
"I am the Great and Powerful Yami!!!" the spiky haired head announced. "Who dares to enter my inner sanctum?"  
  
By this time, they were all shaking with fear…except Kagome. "I should have known," Kagome said with a sigh.   
  
"Oh man!" cried Joey scarecrow, diving and covering his head. The Tin Duke's knees were clattering, and he was desperately trying to stop them, while Inu-yasha the Lion hid behind Kagome.  
  
"Speak!" the Wizard Yami commanded. This just made things worse.   
  
"Alright then," Kagome said, stepping forward. " I'm Kagome, and I have a problem." she said calmly. "Shippo and I need to go home to Tokyo. The Brainless wonder over there needs a brain," she said, pointing to Joey, who was now crawling back to the door, "Duke wants a heart," she said as the metal meat head clattered to his knees. "And this fraidy cat," she said, stepping away from Inu-yasha, "Wants some stupid sword."  
  
"Not just any old sword, you stupid girl," he said, getting up and yelling, "It's the Sword of Courage!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" the Wizard commanded. This made Inu-yasha freeze in his palce and look up, eyes wide with abject fear.   
  
"It is indeed within my power to grant you these requests," the Wizard Yami said, "But you must first perform a service."  
  
"What kind of service?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"You must bring me the Millennium Rod!"  
  
"The Millennium Rod?" Joey said, getting up and walking back in, "But that belongs to the Warlock!"  
  
"You shall bring me the Millennium Rod!" Wizard Yami shouted, "Or face my wrath!!" Lightening bolts spewed from his eyes, striking the ground inches from where they stood. "Now GO!" he commanded.   
  
All stood petrified. The Joey scarecrow then feinted into Kagome's arms. Then the lion bolted from the room, back through the corridor, and jumped, screaming, out of a stain glass window.   
  
AN: Please review! 


	4. Kidnapped!

AN: Here's the next trilling chapter! Theres a line in here inspired by LOTR: FOTR. Please review!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kidnapped!  
  
"Don't they ever make things easy in this stupid place!" Kagome yelled as she and her four traveling companions walked through the Haunted Forest. After leaving the Crystal City, they had learned that Warlock's castle stood high in the Mountains of Despair which loomed over the Haunted Forest. And it was said that those woods were filled with ghosts, goblins, and wolf demons that could tear you apart just looking at you.  
  
It was kind of creepy, especially with the thousands of yellow eyes that glowed both day and night as they watched the small company walk along the path. And unfortunately, all three of Kagome's new friends were scared to death of everything.  
  
"Don't those things ever sleep?" Joey scarecrow asked as he walked closer to Kagome.   
  
"I don't know," Tin Duke said, as he clattered and clanged with fear, "But I'd rather face the Warlock than stay another night out here with those eyes looking us!"  
  
"What's the big deal?" Inu-yasha the Lion said, "It's not like they've tried anything." Then, an owl hooted, making the feline yelp, and jump up.   
  
"Serves you right," Kagome said. "And I don't care about weird glowy eyes, or a megalomaniac Warlock. I want to get this stupid task over with and get me and Shippo home."  
  
"You speak so lightly now," said the Warlock up in his tower. "Yet once you know my true power, you will wish you'd never fallen from the sky." He turned to his monkey creature, and said, "I want the girl and her kitsune alive. I don't care what you do to the other buffoons. Now go, my Flying Mokubas!!!" he commanded, lifting up is arms and turning to the open terrace. The Flying Mokubas jumped off the ledge one by one, and took off over the mountains. There were so many of them that their massive shadow covered the land below in darkness. And as they flew away, the Warlock laughed manically.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!!!" the Joey scarecrow cried, "Those eyes are too creepy!"  
  
"Is that a cloud in the distance?" the Tin Duke asked.  
  
"Can't be... It's moving too fast," Inu-yasha the Lion said, licking his finger and sticking it in the air, "It's moving against the wind too."  
  
"It's coming this way!!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Run!" Kagome screamed as the screeching winged Mokuba Monkeys descended upon them. They dived low, and scattered as they attacked. One large group, grabbed hold of the Joey scarecrow, ripping his arms out, and pulling straw from his legs.  
  
"Get off me you freaks!" he screamed futilely as his parts were tossed about."Get away from me! Shoo!" Tin duke yelled as he swatted at them with his axe.  
  
Inu-yasha was running away, pulling Kagome after him, when another group of Flying Mokubas grabbed at her shoulders and started lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Let go me!!" she screamed, grabbing some of Inu-yasha's.  
  
"Ow OW OW!! You let go of me!" he yelled. Then, they were pried apart, and as Inu-yasha the Lion fell to the ground, he looked up to see Kagome thrash and scream as the Mokubas flew away with her. And one last Mokuba took flight as he carried Shippo off by the tail, as the little kitsune yelled obscenities at it.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inu-yasha yelled. But they were gone.  
  
"Lion!" Tin Duke yelled, "Help me put the Scarecrow back together."  
  
"What happened to him?" he asked, coming up to his companions.  
  
"Just put me back together," Joey the scarecrow said, "I'm beside myself over here." As he said that, the legs lying beside him began twitching.  
  
Kagome had passed out at some point. Now, she awoke to find herself in a dark room. She sat up, and gasped. In front of her stood the Warlock.  
  
"Sleep well?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Why am I here? What…What have you done to Shippo?" she asked as she cringed away.  
  
"He's right her," he said, stepping aside. One of the Mokuba Monkeys held the kitsune by his tail.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome make them put me down!" Shippo called.  
  
"She can't help you or anyone else," the Warlock said. "I'm going to get the Shikon Jewel the only way I can," He walked over to a table, and turned over an hourglass that had gold sand in it. "When this runs empty, you'll die," he told Kagome. "Now, my pet," he said to the Mokuba Monkey, "Take that furr ball and have him turned into a muff."   
  
The monkey began to obey, but then with a pop and a flash of fox fire, Shippo bound the monkey's hands with a statue and spell scroll. Then, he ran away, saying, "I'll get help Kagome!"  
  
"Run Shippo!" Kagome yelled. She ran over to the window, and saw the kitsune run out of the castle, and disappear into the mountains. "He got away!" she said in hope.  
  
"But you will not!" the Warlock said, slamming the door and locking it behind him.   
  
Kagome ran to the door, and banged on it, shouting, "Let me out! Please, let me out!" Oh Shippo, she thought, please get help in time! 


	5. Into The Warlock's Lair

AN: Due to a little twist in the end, I must say: I do not own the show FLCL. Now enjoy the end of this little romp!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Into The Warlock's Lair…And Be It Ever So Crumbled…  
  
The moon was high in the sky when Shippo, tired and worn, found Joey the Scarecrow, the Tin Duke, and Inu-yasha the Lion.   
  
"Guys!" he yelled, jumping down from the rocks.  
  
"Shippo!" they all yelled. "Where's Kagome?" Joey asked.  
  
"She's in the Warlock's castle, and he's gonna kill her!" the kitsune said crying. "Follow me!" he said, turning back up the rocks through the mountains.  
  
"Right!" the other three said, following close behind. It was a long, treacherous climb up the steep, rocky cliff of the Mountains of Despair. It was made worse by the fact that Tin Duke kept loosing his footing and clattering down every time they got a little higher. At last the had to have Tin Duke leave his axe behind, and hang on to Inu-yasha the Lion's tail as they climbed.  
  
"Do you have any idea how heavy you are?" Inu-yasha yelled at Duke. "You'd better hope my strength holds out."  
  
"Strength? I just hope your tail holds out!" Tin Duke said, looking down at the rocks below them.   
  
"Quite clownin around!" Joey the Scarecrow said, "Pick up the pace!" They continued on until at last, they beheld the castle in all it's terror. In front of the castle's gates, many armed guards marched back and fourth, chanting in a dark and horrid language.   
  
"Alright," the Joey scarecrow said, "Now that we're here, we need a good plan."  
  
"You mean you don't have one?" Shippo asked shocked.  
  
"Course not, I ain't got no brain!" Joey replied.  
  
"What about you?" Shippo asked Duke.  
  
"Don't look at me!" the tin man replied.  
  
"What about you?" the fox cub asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"There's no way we're getting in there," he said pointing below, "Look at all those guards!"  
  
"I see them, you idiot!" Shippo shouted. And then, they were ambushed by three large guards who had snuck up behind them. They punched, kicked, and yelled as they fought. Then, Joey, Duke, and Inu-yasha popped back up wearing the guards' uniforms, with Shippo disguised as one of the fuzzy hats. The four rescuers climbed down, and snuck into the line up of guards that were marching back into the castle. As they marched inside, the draw bridge rose up and shut them in.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had started crying. "Oh Mom," she whimpered, "Grampa… Sota…I wish I was home!" then, the mirror on the wall started glowing, and Kagome's family appeared.   
  
"Kagome!" her mom yelled, "Where are you?"  
  
"Sis!" called Sota.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?" called her grandfather. Kagome rushed over to the mirror.  
  
"I'm here! I'm right here," Kagome cried, looking into the mirror, " and I'm so scared! Please, Mom, Grampa! Cant you hear me?!" At that, the vision faded and vanished. "NO! Please, Mom, come back! Come back!"  
  
1Then, the Warlock's laugh filled the room, and his face appeared in the mirror. "Your cries are useless. Soon I'll be rid of you and have the Shikon Jewel!" He continued to laugh horridly as his face disappeared. Kagome fell to her knees, and started to sob as she wished desperately that she were home. All the while, the hour glass lost more and more sand…  
  
When the others had finally made it inside, they discarded their disguises, and followed Shippo to the door of Kagome's prison.  
  
"Kagome?" Joey yelled as he knocked, "Are you there?"  
  
"Yes!" she yelled back, "Get me out, please! The hourglass is almost empty!"  
  
"We need to chop the door open," Joey scarecrow said.   
  
"I could have with my axe," the Tin Duke said, "If you hadn't made me leave it behind!"  
  
"Wait, I don't believe it!" Inu-yasha the Lion said, looking at an old sword on the wall. "That Witch! She had it the whole time!" He grabbed the sword and held it triumphantly in his hands.  
  
"Lion, this ain't the time to be looking some stupid old sword!" Joey said as he put his hands on his head.  
  
"Are you blind? This isn't any old sword!" the animal said as he unsheathed the sword. It was huge! It looked like a fang. "This is The Sword of Courage! This'll get her out!" he yelled as he charged at the door. With one swift strike, the door split in two. Kagome ran out, and hugged them all.  
  
"Oh thank you!" she cried, "I was so scared! I thought I was going to die for sure." All three odd companions blushed as the girl hugged them.   
  
"We gotta get out of here before that Warlock comes back." Shippo said.  
  
"This way!" Joey said, leading them to the doors.  
  
"Leaving already?" the Warlock said, appearing on a balcony above them, his Mokuba Monkey by his side. "Such rude and ungrateful guests. And I still want my Jewel. Guards!" he yelled. They were surrounded by hundreds of guards, their spears pointed at them.  
  
Just then, Kagome noticed a bucket of water hanging next to the window. As the Warlock approached, with his Millennium Rod in his outstretched arm, she grabbed the bucket and tossed it's contents at him.  
  
"What the heck was that?!?" he demanded as he rung out his soaked cape. "What were you trying to do? Melt me?"  
  
"Uh…Yeah," she said nervously.   
  
"Who on earth melts when they have water thrown on them?" he shouted at her, dripping all over the floor. "I take three baths a day!"  
  
"Certainly a clean Warlock ain't he," Joey the scarecrow muttered.  
  
"Now I'm wet as well as angry," the Warlock said. "You will pay!!" he shouted, as his Millennium Rod lit up with fire.   
  
"Keep that away from me!!!!" Joey the Scarecrow screamed as he ducked behind the Tin Duke. Then, he got an idea. He grabbed Inu-yasha's hands, which still held the Sword, and sliced off the Warlock's hand, Millennium Rod and all. The Warlock screamed as he covered is arm with his cape.  
  
Kagome grabbed the Rod, and she and the others ran through a passage way as Inu-yasha swung his Sword at guards. When they had fled, the Warlock walked over to his hand, picked it up, and with a wave reattached it to his arm. He wiggled his fingers, rotated the wrist, and then commanded, "AFTER THEM!!!!!" He raced after the five intruders with half of his guards behind him. The other half went through another door.   
  
Kagome and her friends ran out, and on through a causeway until they came to a high turret. They had begun to climb down from the turret, but they saw the Warlock's legion of guards swarming around them. They turned back the way they had come, but only to be faced with the Warlock and the rest of his guards. They walked backwards as the hundreds of frightening guards an the Warlock boxed them in. They backed up against the wall of the parapet. They were trapped.   
  
"Now," the Warlock said as he stepped up to them. "I'll destroy you all, one by one, and leave that retched girl for last." He lifted up his hands and called forth a ball of fire.   
  
"NO!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked as she hurled herself at the Warlock. She lunged at him, and used a combination of her miko powers, the Jewel, and the Millennium Rod to shoot a beam of purple-pink light at the Warlock. He stared wide eyed as the awesome energy enveloped him. When the light died away, he was gone, and all that remained were his empty clothes, filled with ashes.   
  
"Did…did I do that?" Kagome asked as she caught her breath.  
  
"You did…" said a guard that looked a whole lot like Sesshomaru said. "You actually killed him…"  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"Hail to Kagome!" he cried as the other guards kneeled, "You have freed us from the Warlock at long last."  
  
"Oh, Thank you," she said, "Can we have he Millennium Rod?"  
  
"Take it as far away as you can," said another guard who looked like Kouga.  
  
"We never want to see that thing again!" said a third guard who looked like Tea.  
  
As they five unlikely heroes left, they still heard the echoing cheers and laughter rang through out the Warlock's country.  
  
"Wizard Yami," Kagome said as she and the others stood once again in the Wizard's throne room. "We have the Millennium Rod. We killed the Warlock."  
  
"You mean you killed him." Joey the Scarecrow said, putting his arm around her. "She blew him away with the Rod,"  
  
"And the Jewel," Inu-yasha the Lion said, taking hold of her hand.  
  
"So you vaporized him." the Wizard Yami stated. "Very well…I will grant you what you wish…Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow!!!" they all yelled. "But you promised!" Kagome shouted. "I want to go home!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" the big head shouted back. "The Great and Powerful Yami has spoken!"  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo had noticed a curtain along the far wall. "What's this for?" he asked, yanking a cord. At that, the curtain swung aside to reveal…  
  
"Yugi!?!!?" Kagome exclaimed as they all turned and looked.   
  
Yugi looked at them terrified, then spoke into a microphone, "Pay no attention to that kid behind the curtain!" both Yugi and the voice of Yami said at once, "The Great and Powerful….Awe forget it!" Yugi said as he slouched over.   
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" she demanded as she stepped up to him.  
  
"Well who did you expect to be behind the curtain?" Yugi replied.   
  
"Whatever!" she cried, throwing up her arms. "You said you could get us home! Now do it!"  
  
"Ok," he grabbed he by the shoulder, pulled her down, and said loudly, "Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" she said, confused. She turned her head back, and heard the other four behind her shout, "WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
Kagome gasped as she bolted up in bed. She looked around, and saw everyone of her friends gathered around her.   
  
"Oh Kagome," her mom said, relieved, "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up. We found you and Shippo in the well shrine. You still have quite a bump on your head," she said, putting a bag of ice on her head.  
  
"Ow! Mom," she said.  
  
"We were real worried about you," Shippo said as he crawled up in her lap.   
  
"I had the freakiest dream," she said. "Yugi was a wizard, Kaiba was a warlock, everyone was just so weird! I'm glad I'm home." she said, flopping back down on her pillows.  
  
"Well, Actually, something weird happened here too," Yugi said. "While your were passed out, those two showed up," he said, pointing to a girl with orange hair who was holding a guitar, and a boy with a blue jacket an short black hair.  
  
"Well you didn't expect us to sit in the rain did you?" the girl asked. "I think we've met some weird people, Tocune" she said to the boy.  
  
"I think your right, Haru," the boy replied. Just then, a red robot popped out of the kid's head, and smashed through the roof!  
  
Kagome screamed as she woke up. She had bolted up from a dead sleep, and knocked Shippo off her lap. This in turn knocked over the cooler of drinks on the floor, and made one of the sodas burst open and spurt sticky cola all over everyone.   
  
"Kagome, what on earth?!" Mai shouted.   
  
"What?" Kagome said. She turned and looked out the window. It was raining, but the storm wasn't as bad as before. "You mean I've been here the whole time?" she asked.  
  
"You fell asleep as the movie started," Shippo said, climbing back in her lap.   
  
"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Bakura asked from his seat n the floor.  
  
"I…I guess I did," she said. "It was all so weird. I even dreamed I woke up from a dream…" she looked around. Nothing weird here. Inu-yasha and Joey were now fighting for the last of the popcorn, Songo, Miroku, Duke, Serenity, and Kaiba were on the floor, watching the part of the movie where the girl says, 'There's no place like home' in her own room.   
  
Kagome sighed. "Well…Be it ever so strange, there's no place like home, I guess." she said.  
  
The End '-P  
  
AN: I hope yall liked this. Please Review! TTFN! 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hey, this isn't a new chapter, just an author's note to all new readers (and a few old ones who didn't go very far). If you liked 'The Wizard Of Shikon', then check out the other stories in, what I call, 'The Chaos Series'. In order, they are:  
  
1) The Chaos Effect  
  
2)Tears On My Heart  
  
3) Duelist Nightmare  
  
4) The Conquest of Kyoto  
  
5) Final Showdown  
  
6) Wedding Day Blues  
  
7) The Wizard of Shikon (a parody)  
  
8) Duelist Treasure Island  
  
9) A Shippo Shorty  
  
10) Father's Day  
  
11) Mokuba's Birthday  
  
12) The Seeds of Chaos  
  
13) Chaos Scare (mini parody)  
  
14) Dangerous Games  
  
And two stories that are in the works as we speak, 'The Power of Chaos' and 'Holy Molie, The Boys Are Babies!', which shall be finished in the near future (I hope).  
  
Anyway, I hope you all will read these fine titles, and please, keep reviewing to let me know about your opinions, ideas, or criticisms. Those are always helpful.  
  
So, TTFN ( Ta Ta For Now)  
  
--- Bluerain --- 


End file.
